Através dos Tempos
by Sakura Pendragon
Summary: Uma Historia de amor a Atravéz dos Tempos, na antiga Bretanha em 1 200 D.c até Konoha, dias Atuais. Disclaimer: O Naruto não eh meu, se fosse ñ seria tão bobinho... A V I S O ! !
1. Os Ritos da Ilha Sagrada

_**Através dos Tempos...**_

_Por Stephane Nelle_

**_Os Ritos da Ilha Sagrada_**

**_A iniciação_**

Sentia o vento bater em seu rosto e agitar seus cabelos à medida que cavalgava, em um cavalo manso, com campos de trigo a sua volta, fazia umas três horas que saíra da casa de seus pais em companhia de uma mulher pequena de cabelos negros marcados com alguns fios brancos, com olhos castanhos bondosos. Seu nome era Morgana, mais conhecida como a Senhora do Lago.

Estava ainda em estado de choque, sem nem que nem ao menos conseguisse guardar o caminho a sua volta. Nem podia acreditar estava indo para Avalon, a ilha das fadas, das grandes sacerdotisas e dos Druidas, sonhava com esse dia desde que descobrira ter a Visão. Sua mãe era sacerdotisa, e havia sido criada em Avalon, aprendendo seus costumes e seus ensinamentos. Mas agora era a vez dela, Sakura a ir seguir seu destino. Tinha apenas dez anos, mas com uma mentalidade de vinte, sempre segura do que queria, e estava pronta para seu treinamento.

Sua mãe nunca lhe contara o que tinha por trás das Brumas, nem o que esperar de lá.

_Sete verões depois..._

A ansiedade que sentira ao chegar a Avalon, parecia ter retornado com força total. Seus testes já haviam terminado, pode curar um doente, trazer a chuva e produzir o fogo, controlar o vento e fazer crescer as plantas. Sua visão era avançada, e com isso conseguia se lembrar do que previa. Era uma das sacerdotisas mais novas da Casa das Moças a se formar. Nem mesmo a lendária Viviane, havia sido consagrada tão cedo. Mas agora o verdadeiro teste a aguardava, em quanto saía da ilha pela primeira vez, depois de sete anos, mas agora em pé sobre a barca em quanto, enquanto descia os calafrios voltavam.

A sacerdotisa que a acompanhara lhe entregou um punhal curvo, fez uma pequena prece e voltou para a nevoa.

Respirando fundo, entrou pela mata, e logo encontrou o caminho secreto, e enquanto seguia por ele com seu punha na mão, encontrou um homem caído no meio da trilha, e pelo seu estado ao que pode notar, estava gravemente ferido. Com um pequeno encantamento um gamo apareceu ao seu lado e com muito esforço, colocara o guerreiro sobre seu flanco e o levou junto com ela pela trilha secreta.

Após algumas horas, chegou a uma nevoa e ao que pode sentir, pela magia emanando pelo local, havia chegado à fronteira. Porém em vez de ficar aliviada, um medo surgiu e adentrou sobre seu corpo, o medo de não conseguir abrir a nevoa, pareceu cada vez mais forte e fechou os olhos. "Se concentre" pensou e depois de meditar um pouco ergueu suas mãos ao céu, e desejando com toda a sua força, as abaixou.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu que havia chegado ao pomar de maças, e lá estava Morgana e Tsunade, a sua espera. E guiando o Gamo, com seu passageiro desacordado, voltou para o mundo da Magia, seu lar.

OoOoO

- Mas o que é que você estava pensando ao trazer um homem para esta ilha? – dizia uma furiosa Morgana – Não sabe que é expressamente proibido um homem por os pés nesta parte da Ilha? Só permitidos homens na parte dos Druidas, você sabe bem disso.

- Me perdoe, mas ele estava ferido na trilha, secreta e ela o deve ter protegido da morte, pois estava gravemente ferido, e para aceitar a proteção ele deve ter o Poder, por isso não vi problema.

- Está bem, você cuidou dele, e ele já está melhor, e se tiver mesmo o Poder ele será treinado pelos Druidas, e no próximo verão, será consagrado em Beltane. Mas isso ocorrerá somente se ele for da antiga crença.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não agradeça, você errou ao ter trazido, ele para cá. Por isso eu escolherei seu voto. Pode ir.

Não podia acreditar, Morgana era quem iria escolher seu voto, e seu destino estaria na mão dela. Quando ela escolhia os votos quase sempre, era de silêncio ou de castidade. O voto que escolhera seria nunca deixar a ilha, mas seus planos estavam arruinados. E com alguma determinação ela rumava para o circulo de pedras, para fazer os votos e receber a marca sagrada da lua da Deusa em sua testa.

O circulo de pedras, era um lugar de ritos de iniciação e de força. Tinha gigantescas pedras todas em circulo e apenas uma pedra chata no meio. O lugar estava enfeitado com flores do campo e rosas, a magia que emanava dali era impressionante, e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor. E alguém percebeu um vulto escondido, que não deveria estar ali.

Usando somente uma rúnica preta meio transparente o que deixava seu corpo um pouco exposto, mas não havia problemas, estaria cercada apenas de mulheres e todas já iniciadas.

Com seus longos cabelos rosa trançados entrelaçados com pequenas flores, estava deitada na pedra do centro. As mulheres dançavam a sua volta, entoando cânticos desconhecidos aos ouvidos de quem não acreditava. Morgana pintava o crescente em sua testa, marcando-a serviço da Deusa. Ao final Sakura se levantou e entrou em transe, ajoelhou-se nos pés da Senhora do Lago, que dizia:

- Eu Morgana das Fadas, Senhora do Lago, serva da Deusa, em todas as suas formas, e aparências, consagro esta noviça a sacerdotisa, em nome da Deusa. Que o crescente em sua testa não lhe deixe ir para o caminho errado, jurando sua lealdade e serviço. E agora deixe que ela faça os votos de entregar a castidade e virgindade a Deusa quando lhe for necessário.

- Eu Haruno Sakura, agora chamada de Sakura das Fadas, lhe entrego minha castidade e virgindade, para vossa divindade.

Então um vento forte soprou, e todas souberam que Sakura das Fadas, havia finalmente se tornado uma sacerdotisa de Avalon. Agora ela compreendia o verdadeiro poder da Deusa em seu Corpo.

OoOoO

Durante a cerimônia, o vulto assistiu tudo e ficou admirado, nunca havia visto um ritual, com tantos mistérios escondidos. Vivia naquela crença desde os quinze anos, conhecia muito pouco dos ritos, muitos ainda eram desconhecidos. Os únicos em que havia participado eram os ofertórios oferecidos para a Deusa no fim da colheita, como benzer a terra com leite e mel.

Os ritos do início da colheita, só haviam ouvido que tinha fogueiras no meio, mas não sabia exatamente do que se tratava.

- Você deveria estar deitado e certamente não deveria estar espionando um ritual, somente para servos da Deusa...

- Ai... - Virou a cabeça tão rápido que estralou o pescoço. E foi ai que viu a sacerdotisa de cabelos rosa que fora iniciada no ritual...

- Mas não se preocupe, não vou contar nada... Mas você terá que responder as minhas perguntas. Feito?

- Feito.

- Quem é você?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Da onde você veio? O que você faz? Por que estava caído no caminho secreto? Sua família?...

- Tá pode parar, é melhor eu contar tudo do começo... Bom eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, vim de um apequena aldeia, perto de Carleon, meus pais morreram quando eu era um bebê, durante a batalha entre Arthur e Mordret, fui criado nessa vila como cristão, e quando tinha quinze anos, fui procurar minha família, e soube do que tinha acontecido, tomei posse das minhas terras, mas o povo era pagão e para que me aceitassem virei um também, e agora eu não posso acreditar que era cristão e agora eu sinto que sou completo, mas seus sacerdotes haviam morrido durante a guerra e por isso não havia quem celebrasse os ritos... E me disseram dessa ilha e vim buscar ajuda...

- E acabou de encontrar. Continue.

- Mas fui atacado, por um grupo de ladrões, e senti que podia com todos eles, mesmo sem espada, e foi o que fiz... Venci quase todos, e os que sobraram fugiram, mas não sem antes me atacarem pelas costas, cai desacordado e aqui estou eu...

- Preciso que você, pegue este punhal, é meu como sacerdotisa... E acerte naquele tronco depois das pedras...

Pegou o punhal, e olhou a distancia não era tão longe, mas seria quase um milagre acertar já que nunca havia feito aquilo antes, mas mesmo assim resolveu tentar...

Arremessou o punhal e fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, viu que tinha acertado no meio do tronco e olhou abismado para Sakura, como se perguntasse como tinha feito aquilo...

- É porque você tem o Poder, de vencer exércitos, comandar soldados, força para lutar agilidade para desviar de flechas e espadas, provavelmente sua família vinha do povo das fadas.

- E o que eu faço?

- Você será treinado, e depois consagrado, receberá o dragão em seu braço, e seu povo o aclamará como rei.

4


	2. A Fogueira de Beltane

_**A Fogueira de Beltane**_

_O Casamento Sagrado_

_O tempo passou, as luas se foram e a época de Beltane, durante esse tempo, Sakura estava diferente, não pela iniciação, nem pelo voto que não escolhera, mas pelo fato de que, deve que se separar de Sasuke. No começo não sabia o que era, mas o fato é que ela havia se apaixonado. Por um homem que nem conhecia direito, mas que teve certeza que já haviam se encontrado em outras vidas. _

_A época de cumprir seus votos chegou, já que só podia entregar seu dom, em Beltane, Iria para as fogueiras, apenas para consagrar a terra com sua fertilidade. _

_Provavelmente sairia de Beltane de barriga, e teria filhos, sem nem ao menos saber quem era o pai, isso era revoltante, mas tinha que pagar por seu erro, e certamente que Morgana, havia usado a visão para decidir, então poderia esperar que fosse haver alguma coisa importante para seu futuro. Então era melhor deixar nas mãos da Deusa._

**OoOoO**

O dia havia chegado, pela primeira vez havia deixado Avalon, desde sua iniciação, estava indo a caminho de uma aldeia, para ser preparada, por uma sacerdotisa, para o Grande Casamento.

Dentro da Cabana, ainda havia mais três sacerdotisas, que raramente via em Avalon, e que tinha acabado de serem iniciadas, elas eram Hinata, Tenten e Ino, e como eu haviam sido designadas para a mesma função que eu, e uma por uma, nos despiram e abriram nossas pernas para se certificarem que éramos mesmo virgens, e como encontraram o que procuravam, começaram o ritual que antecede o Casamento, nos pintaram com tinta azul, dando atenção especial, atenção ao nosso ventre, seios e rosto, e colocaram em todas, delicadas mascaras de ouro e prata, que cobriam metade do rosto.

Fomos levadas para a fogueira e nos sentaram em estrados, e os quatro pretendentes, estavam sendo untados com tinta azul e sangue de Gamo, enquanto nos serviam carnes e vinhos. Logo os Gamos começaram a correr, e eles foram atrás, para matar o Gamo Rei, o único do rebanho com chifres, neste momento entramos em transe, como se corrêssemos junto com os gamos...

Ao final do dia voltaram todos segurando uma parte do gamo, os gritos e as canções começaram a ecoar, e as fogueiras foram acesas. Os Gamos vencedores foram chamados ao banquete e nós fomos levadas a uma caverna, não muito longe do campo. Dentro da Caverna havia exatamente quatro túneis diferentes, todos pequenos, de modo que de fora dava pra ver o que acontecia e de dentro dos túneis não se podiam ver os outros.

Fomos cada uma em um túnel, sendo o meu o primeiro da fila, deitei no leito de peles, que havia ali e fiquei esperando. Durante esse tempo minha visão aflorou, sem que eu a controlasse, e vi em volta da fogueira casais se deitarem na relva, as sacerdotisas,do mesmo jeito que eu, vi os festejos da corte, e não consegui ver mais nada, somente os homens entrarem na caverna e cada um ir para seu respectivo leito.

O vi entrando nesta parte da caverna, somente com um pano que lhe cobria, visto que eu estava nua. Ele deitou-se sobre mim e me beijou, um beijo ardente com luxuria e paixão ao mesmo tempo, e como eu sabia dessas coisas, simples a mulher deitada naquele leito era a Deusa, e o homem o Gamo Rei que é também um Deus.

Suas mãos vagaram, sobre meu corpo com uma, destreza inigualável, me deixando anestesiada, minhas mãos vagavam pelo seu corpo. Não sabia como fazer, mas fazia, senti seu corpo deitar sobre o meu, e me penetrar, seus movimentos eram fortes e não senti muita dor, e com o vem e vai à dor se transformo em um prazer que não saberia traduzir em palavras. E então nós dois caímos exaustos, e adormecemos rapidamente.

**OoOoO**

Acordou com frio, olhou ao redor e não soube identificar o lugar, mas logo se lembrou, ainda estava na caverna e podia sentir uma respiração em seu pescoço. Não deveria se utilizar da visão para saber seu parceiro, mas podia tentar uma coisa diferente. Levantou – se e pegou uma das tochas apagadas, que estavam sobre a parede da caverna, concentrou-se e logo uma pequena chama se acendeu, indo devagar, olhou o rosto do homem e não acreditou no que viu. Os cabelos negros espetados e a pele branca, as feições conhecidas, ele era Sasuke. Rapidamente apagou a tocha e voltou a se deitar, logo o sentindo se mexer ao seu lado e despertar.

- Pena que não posso saber quem você é, pena que eu só me recorde de fleches dessa noite, você sempre será especial e sempre terá lugar em meu coração. -disse ele.

- Não posso revelar a minha identidade, mas se o Deus e a Deusa desfrutaram do prazer essa noite, por que não o homem e a mulher não o sentirem também?

Não chegou a ouvir a resposta, mas o beijo que aconteceu, lhe deu uma.

Era um beijo calmo, com carinho e que logo se intensificou, as bocas se procuravam sôfregas. As mãos corriam os corpos em brasa, em um misto de prazer e dor. Sentia que a boca dele não se contentava só com a sua, e descia gradativamente pelo seu pescoço, colo, brincar com seus seios, lamber sua barriga... E com, surpresa sentiu uma onda de calor subir em seu corpo, ao sentir uma língua atrevida, brincando com sua feminilidade, o prazer crescia gradativamente, fazendo-a sentir explosões de prazer em todo o seu corpo. Mas ela queria mais, sentando-se no colo dele, o sentiu penetrar em si, entregando-se mais uma vez naquela noite, uma nova onda a atingiu e viu que ele tinha sentindo também.


	3. Os filhos da Magia

Agradecendo as reviews:

Binutti-chan: Pode deixar que eu vo continuar sim!!!

Elfen Malfoy: Não ele ñ sabia que tinha ficado com a Sakura, mas isso vai se explicar com o tempo (bem rapidinho), e ainda tem muita coisa pro vir.

_**Os Frutos da Magia**_

Herdeiros da Morte e da Vida

_Nada acontece por acaso, tudo na vida tem um propósito, hoje dois anos depois dos ritos, sinto-me mais forte, como sacerdotisa e como mulher, me tornar mulher e sacerdotisa nesta ilha me fez abrir os olhos para os mistérios da Deusa, tanto na vida como na morte._

Todas as mulheres, que participaram do Casamento Sagrado, tiveram filhos daquela, noite, Ino e Tenten tiveram cada uma, uma filha, Hinata teve um menino.

Todas participaram dos ritos e cumpriram seu papel, não sabem os nomes dos homens com qual se deitaram naquela noite, todas menos eu. Ao me deitar novamente com Sasuke sabendo sua identidade, concebi mais um filho. Tive gêmeos. Um casal. Mas o que isso tem de mais? Nada? Errado. Não deveria ter sido daquele jeito.

As sacerdotisas mais experientes, no momento de meu parto o que eu havia feito. Quebrei as regras e de certo modo meus votos, eu só deveria me deitar com um homem no momento em que a Deusa estivesse em mim, e durante a segunda vez ela não estava, por isso fui punida por meio de meus filhos.

O primeiro, concebido pelos deuses, é um menino, que nasceu com a marca da Deusa, na suas costas, ele é o herdeiro da face da Deusa, que representa a vida. Sua marca é o Dragão, com o crescente ao fundo. Dei lhe o nome de Hilo.

O segundo é uma menina, concebida em pecado por uma Sacerdotisa, nasceu com uma estrela negra no lado esquerdo do ventre, e estrelas menores, no colo, são duas filas de estrelas, saindo da metade do peito indo até os ombros. Ela era a face da Deusa da Morte. Seu nome é Hyole.

Sempre soube que não veria meus filhos crescerem, era algo com intuição, dada a natureza deles. Deveriam ser educados para controlarem seus poderes, vi isso no dia em que nasceram, sabia que no segundo aniversario deles, ela iria partir de Avalon, mas o motivo não sabia.

O motivo, para sair da ilha, não foi o que esperava, teria que ir a um dos quatro reinos de Camelot, para ser uma alta sacerdotisa.

OoOoO

A viagem transcorrera bem, dentro do possível, havia chegado no templo construído recentemente, e se admirou tal a beleza do lugar. Era tudo como deveria ser. Grandes salas para os cultos, salas para musica, tudo em mármore branco, todo o luxo que um Templo deve ter.

As sacerdotisas que me acompanharam, coincidentemente são as mesmas de Beltane, mas somente eu deixei meus filhos à proteção de Avalon.

Estávamos todas reunidas em volta do Altar para abençoar o templo, deveríamos rezar em volta do altar, proferindo encantamentos, até que as estruturas estivessem banhadas de magia. Feitiços protetores e magias de invocação, para que o templo protegesse todo o reino e quem buscasse por Ajuda.

Os primeiros visitantes ao entrarem no templo perceberam a magia contida ali, uma semana se passou, os cultos estavam cada vez mais cheios, e no domingo aconteceu algo que Sakura não esperava. Sasuke estava entrando, pelas portas do templo junto com mais três homens, e aos velos, a imagem dos quatros guerreiros correndo com os gamos, lhe veio à cabeça. A visão era forte, e naquele momento soube que eles eram os soberanos de Bretanha.

Eles andaram diretamente para ela, e se curvaram pedindo uma benção, que lhes foi feita. Sasuke, então se dirigiu a ela:

- Há quanto tempo, Sakura... Ou devo dizer Alta – Sacerdotisa?

- Dentro do Templo, sou a Sacerdotisa, fora sou Sakura, e não faz menos tempo do que imagina Vossa Alteza.

- Bem, gostaria de lhe apresentar os outros soberanos da Bretanha, Naruto, Rei do reino do Leste; Neji, Rei do Reino do Sul; Gaara Rei do Reino do Oeste.

- Sei quem vocês são desde que cruzaram essa porta, e sei também que nenhum de vocês deve herdeiros, estou certa?

- É verdade, nos não temos herdeiros – disse Neji.

- Estão chegando, tempos difíceis, uma guerra se aproximam, seus reinos serão ameaçados. Por isso tenho que lhes dizer algo que não seria dito, em hipótese nenhuma. Venham comigo.

Eles a acompanharam, até uma sala com uma mesa enorme de madeira escura, ao sinal dela eles se sentaram à mesa.

- Todos vocês, foram consagrados em Beltane, na mesma noite. Aquela noite é a noite da fertilidade, da mulher e da terra. Ao conquistar a fertilidade de sua terra, também conquistam a fertilidade de sua parceira. Todos vocês tem herdeiros, em Avalon, estão sendo criados para a Deusa, mas antes devem cumprir seu papel na terra.

- Você esta me dizendo, que não contariam sobre os nossos filhos, em outra situação? – falou Neji.

- Não.

- Como vocês podem? São nossos filhos e nem saberíamos de sua existência? – Gritou um Naruto, indignado. – Isso não é certo!

- Quem é você para dizer o que é ou não certo? Nós sacerdotisas vamos para os ritos, para engravidar e dar os filhos para a Deusa, a maioria de nós, não vê os filhos crescerem, mas devemos seguir a Deusa, e não nossas próprias vontades. E quando isso não acontece e agimos por nossa vontade, graves conseqüências virão. Então não fale do que não entende.

Nesse momento, três mulheres entraram com crianças, no colo. Os homens ficaram abismados, seriam os filhos deles?

- Chegou a hora de saber qual criança é de cada reino. Hinata comece.

Uma sacerdotisa saiu da fila, e entregou o bebê para Naruto, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos perolados com os da mãe. Tenten fez o mesmo, a garotinha tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, Neji ficou surpreso, com a pequena em seu colo.

Ino entregou a menina de cabelos ruivos a Gaara, mas antes a beijou no rosto e a abençoou no colo do pai.

- Cadê meu filho?- disse Sasuke, e Sakura percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para ela.

- Você deve dois herdeiros, e eles não podem sair de Avalon, por enquanto.

- Por quê?

- Era eu no seu leito no casamento sagrado. No meio da noite, enquanto você dormia, eu conjurei fogo e vi seu rosto, na primeira vez éramos deus e deusa, era uma união abençoada, na segunda éramos homem e mulher, nisso não haveria problema, mas eu já tinha visto seu rosto, e quebrei meu voto, como você deve se lembrar.

Os frutos daquela união um é abençoado com a vida, a outra com a morte.


	4. Treze anos depois

**Entre a Magia e o Poder**

Treze anos depois...

_Esses treze anos foram os mais difíceis da minha vida, Sasuke só me dirige com o respeito de sacerdotisa, quase não fala mais comigo, somente assuntos ligados a religião. A guerra ainda não havia chegado, mas logo, viria. O povo aclamava Sasuke, ele era um bom rei. _

_Os filhos das outras sacerdotisas cresceram no reino de seus pais, e sempre vinham visitá-las, eram amigos e companheiros. Penso em como estão os meus, da qual sinto a falta todos os dias._

Os dias passam Sasuke sempre me trata com fria a indiferença, que só dispensa comigo, talvez seja por que seus amigos tenham os filhos por perto e ele não. Tive uma visão que meus filhos estavam vindo para o reino, confirmei por meio de um espelho d'agua, Morgana, havia falecido e a nova Senhora do Lago era Tsunade, minha tutora durante o meu treinamento.

No dia em que eles chegariam era Festival da Colheita, durava o dia todo com festejos, e eu como sacerdotisa devia assistir ao lado do Rei, junto com a corte, os outros Reis e seus filhos, estavam todos assistindo os festejos.

Logo que eles chegaram, o povo pensou que fossem ladrões, pois estavam com túnicas cobrindo os rostos, estavam para ser linchados. Precisava fazer algo. Então disse a Sasuke:

- São seus filhos, faça alguma coisa.

Ele acenou o braço, e os guardas interferiram. Logo eles abriram caminho e os dois param em frente ao camarote. Sasuke se levantou e ordenou que tirassem as capas, que logo estavam no chão. Hilo era alto e forte, era a cara do pai, os mesmos olhos e cabelos, usava uma calça de couro, um colete aberto deixando a mostra seu peito trabalhado.

Hyole, não era sacerdotisa, pois já nascera uma, tinha os cabelos rosa e os olhos verdes, que mudavam conforme seu humor, passando de verde para azul, amarelo, vermelho, violeta, mas quando ficava preto, quem a olhasse nos olhos morreria.

Estava usando um vestido tomara que caia, deixando bem a mostra as estrelas, era justo até a cintura, onde começava duas fendas laterais deixando toda a extensão das pernas a mostra, deixando coberta suas partes, na cintura havia arames de ouro enrolados. A cor do vestido era preta.

Não agüentei e corri até os dois e os abracei, e os senti me abraçarem de volta.

- Olá mamãe, disse Hyole, estava com saudades, faz tempo que não vai à ilha.

- Também senti saudades, de vocês meus amores, venham conhecer seu pai, e os resto da corte.

A medida que avançavam, os homens olhavam Hyole, com desejo, e não liguei para isso, não até que ela retribuiu o olhar de um em especial. Mas com minha visão pude ver também outra pessoa que não gostou dos olhares dirigidos a Hyole.

* * *

_NA:_

_Pois eh, eu vou demorar para postar de novo pois estou em época de provas no colégio. E descupem pelo capitulo pequeno._

_Bejins._


	5. A Ultimo Ritual

O Ultimo ritual

**O Ultimo ritual**

_Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, me sinto na obrigação de realizar este feitiço. _

_Hoje com o fim da guerra, tenho a certeza de que o nascimento de nossas almas, tanto minha, como de Sasuke, como de Hilo e Hyole jamais deveriam ter se encarnado nessa vida. Meus erros que cometi durante a minha vida, são prova disso. A única solução que tenho é de que nossas almas foram amaldiçoadas nessa vida, e a única coisa a ser feita é garantir que isso não se repita. _

_O envolvimento de Hyole com o filho de Naruto, Benjiro. Todos sabiam o que resultaria caso eles se amassem, e foi o que aconteceu. Neji e Shikamaru ficaram do lado de Naruto, deixando Sasuke sozinho. O poder e a mágica de nossa filha atingiram, tiveram conseqüências terríveis. Ao contrario do que era esperado Benjiro não abandoou minha filha, mas durante uma noite Hyole perdeu o pouco controle que tinha e o matou, enquanto dormia. Nesta noite, aldeões foram mortos e mutilados. Grávidas não chegavam ao fim de uma gestação. Nem os poderes de Hilo foram capazes de contornar tais maldições._

_E minha filha chegando ao limite de insanidade, se matou. Se jogou de um penhasco, seu corpo terreno não poderia ter sido enterrado, creio que o solo de reinos fossem devastados. Ela foi cremada numa madrugada escondida, como convém a uma sacerdotisa, mas creio eu que ela era mais do que isso, ela haviam se tornado uma Deusa, uma face da própria Mãe. Estávamos somente Sasuke Hilo e eu durante a cerimônia, de fato uma de minhas visões eu descobrira que nossos filhos teriam um papel importante na guerra._

_Ao ver a fumaça se dissipar, Hilo olhou para mim e neste instante soube o que fazer. Ele foi um dos poucos que permanecera do lado da irmã. Eu que, na maior parte de suas vidas não estive presente, como deveria ser o papel de uma mãe. _

Agora estamos, aqui num circulo sagrado de pedras, no templo, sinto como se estivesse, morrendo e de fato aquele seria o ultima ritual que prepararia.

Parecia um sonho, eu e Sasuke aqui de pé com as mãos unidas, e vestindo roupas brancas, dizendo juras, finalmente estamos nos casando. Que ironia, para que nossas almas possam consertar o que fizeram deve se unir uma única vez. Mais uma única vez. Mas não será a mesma coisa de mais de quinze anos atrás, devera ser somente um beijo. O Beijo da Nova Vida.

- _Eu desejo unir-me a você que pode dar e tirar a vida e que protege a minha linhagem, que possamos viver unidos por toda a eternidade._ – Disse Sasuke, que me olhava com amor.

- _Assim será abençoada, nossa união para que nossas futuras reencarnações possam evitar que o mesmo ocorra. _Não pude deixar de sentir alegria por estar me casando, mas eu sentia também uma tristeza enorme, minha filha morreu, meu filho batalhando para que esse rito se oficializasse. Neste momento entraram soldados, mas com dor no coração por que mataram meu filho, para chegarem aqui. E foi com Amor, Tristeza e Alívio que durante o beijo, senti um punhal nas minhas costas, e com um último resquício de Visão, vi cortarem a cabeça de meu esposo, antes de tudo se apagar.

N/A: Olhem desculpe pela demora, e pelo cap. pequeno, mas esses Capítulos foram a primeira parte da fic, em si. Sasuke apareceu pouco, mas na segunda parte quem nascerá sacerdote será ele...

Obrigada a: Tsuki Fics, cellinha Uchiha, Elfen Malfoy, pelas reviews!! Brigadão Gente...


	6. A V I S O

**Aviso**

**Aviso...**

Bem, eu já tinha uma boa parte da historia escrita... Mas... Me deu um surto de insanidade, e apaguei tudo. Motivo: Um alavancado de idéias, e como a linhagem deles morreu, eu simplesmente tenho que dar origem ao clã Uchiha, ajudando com a criação da vila.

Me desculpem, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho os próximos capítulos...

E eu também to precisando de um(a) Beta... Se alguém quiser a vaga, me add no msn:

fernandalarissahtp/ hotmail/./com

Ou no orkut: http: / www . / Profile. aspx? uid 188988018217 9427674

É só retirar as barras...

Bjs...


End file.
